The Book
by shakita45
Summary: Kagome gets a new book!
1. Ch1

The Book  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own any of these quotes or Inu Yasha  
  
Kagome sighed as she examined the book in her hands. 'This is gonna be so boring.' She thought as she flipped open to the title page. 'This book must be older then I am.' The title read Quotes for the Teenage Mind. She flipped over to the first chapter titled On Love.  
  
The Hardest thing in life is to watch the one you love, Love someone else  
  
One day you'll come to me and ask me what's more important: You or my life. I'll say my life and you'll walk away never knowing that you're my life  
  
I'm not suppose to love you I'm not suppose to care I'm not suppose to live my life wishin you were there I'm not suppose to wonder where you are or what you do Sorry, I just couldn't help my self I fell in love with you  
  
I get the best feeling in the world when you say hi or smile at me, because I know that even for a second that I've crossed your mind.  
  
I wrote your name in the sand but the waves washed it away. I wrote your name on my hand but I washed it the next day. I wrote your name on a paper but I accidentally threw it away. I wrote your name in my heart and forever it will stay.  
  
What do you do when the only person who can make you stop crying is the person who made you cry?  
  
I cry for the times that you were almost mine. I cry for the memories I've left behind. I cry for the pain, the lost, the old, the new. I cry for the times I thought I had you.  
  
The day will come when you'll be mine But I'll just wait till that time If I have to wait forever, that's what I'll do Cause I cant live my life, without you  
  
To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world.  
  
You know you love someone when you cannot put into words how they make you feel.  
  
It's hard to tell your mind to stop lovin someone when your heart still does  
  
Don't tell me you love me unless you really mean it because I might do something crazy like believe it  
  
A million words wouldn't bring you back, I know because I tried. Neither would a million tears, I know because I've cried.  
  
If you love someone put their name in a circle instead of a heart, because hearts can break but circles go on forever.  
  
Love isn't finding the perfect person; it is finding the imperfect person and seeing how they are perfect.  
  
Don't fall in love with someone you can live with, fall in love with someone you can't live without.  
  
Don't fall for anyone that can't catch you  
  
Kagome sighed at the last quote. "Why does everything make me think about him!" She yelled aloud as she turned the page.  
  
Sometimes I wish I were a little kid again...skinned knees are a lot easier to fix than broken hearts  
  
Don't cry because it is over, smile because it happened  
  
Some people come into our lives and quickly go...while others stay awhile and leave footprints in our hearts and we are never quite the same...  
  
Our love is like the wind...We can't see it, but we can feel it.  
  
The best and most beautiful things in the world cant be seen, nor touched, but are felt in the heart.  
  
You can fall from the sky, you can fall from a tree, but the best way to fall is in love with me!  
  
You can't make someone fall in love with you; all you can do is be someone who can be loved.  
  
If a thousand people love you, I am in that thousand. If a hundred people love you, I am in that hundred. If ten people love you I am in that ten. If only one person loves you, that's me.  
  
I am here and you are there Only the ground separates us But as each day goes by We see the same sun rise and fall As I hope and wish that you will always be there  
  
Someone should sue Disney for putting the idea in a little girl's mind that everyone has a prince charming and everyone is going live happily ever after.  
  
Love is like ice cream; you keep trying the flavors until you find one that you can't get enough of.  
  
Love is like a game, someone has to win and someone has lose. Just be thankful that you got to play.  
  
Got a headache? Take a aspirin. Have a broken arm? Get a cast. But sadly, there's no cure for a broken heart.  
  
If I had one last wish before I die, my last wish would be that you won't cry.  
  
Kagome smiled sadly. "I should let Inu Yasha read this chapter."  
  
Love feels no burden, Thinks nothing of trouble, Attempts what is above its strength, Pleads no excuse of impossibility... It is therefore able to undertake all things, And it completes many things, And warrants them to take effect, Where he who does not love would faint and lie down. Love is watchful and sleeping, sleeping not. Though weary, it is not tired; though pressed, it is not straitened; though alarmed, it is not confounded...  
  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, catch a special someone and put them in your heart  
  
If I were in any movie it would be A Walk to Remember because then you would love me before I died  
  
I think of all the time that I've wasted I think of all the times that I took you back Ain't no way I'll be lonely I don't want to let you back in Let's just face it I'm better off alone and I won't turn back You thought that I would be lonely I don't want to let you back in And yet I do Cuz you're my life And I need you there  
  
Kagome sighed, again, glad that this chapter was over. "I'll read the next one tomorrow." She said, putting the book on her desk. 


	2. Ch2

The Book  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own any of these quotes or Inu Yasha  
  
Kagome flopped down on her bed, holding her book in her arms. "I think I could learn to like this book!" She cried, rolling over onto her stomach, opening the book as she went. This chapter was called On Friendship.  
  
Smiles and tears giggles and laughs Late night calls cute photographs I'll be there for you till the day of my death Best girls 4ever, till my very last breath  
  
You helped me laugh you dried my tears because of you I have no fears together we live together we grow teaching each other what we must know you came in my life, and I was blessed I love you girl, you are the best release my hand, and say good-bye please my friend don't you cry I promise you this, it's not the end 'cause like I said you're my best friend  
  
A shoulder to cry on, an ear to bend, money to borrow, clothes to lend, Friday night hangouts, afternoon walks, 2am phone calls, private talks, memories together will never end, always and forever best friends!  
  
Hilarious Days and Crazy Nights Talking about our Boys and pillow fights Through thick and thin and always true Where would I be w/o you??  
  
A good friend will pick you back up when you fall but your best friend will laugh and trip you again  
  
Good friends are hard to find, harder to leave, and impossible to forget.  
  
Good friends are like stars....You don't always see them, but you know they are always there.  
  
Friends are quiet angels that lift us to our feet when our wings have trouble remembering how to fly  
  
Friends are like bras: Close to your heart and all about support:)  
  
Friends are like stars, they come and go... but the ones that stay are the ones that glow.  
  
A memory lasts forever and never does it die! True friends stay together and never say goodbye!  
  
As we go on we remember all the times we had together and as our lives change come what may, but we will still be Friends Forever  
  
We are friends to the end and no one can bend what we have together just me and you forever If anyone asks we'll just wear our masks and laugh cause we're friends and no one can make that end!  
  
As long as we have memories yesterday remains, as long as we have hope tomorrow still awaits, as long as we have friendship each day is never a waste  
  
You and I are like uncooked Ramon Noodles; Stuck together like sisters.  
  
100 memories, 200 jokes, 300 great times, 400 secrets... 1 reason -- Best Friends  
  
The sad truth, people with lots of friends are liked the most, but people with no friends...want to be liked the most  
  
The best times are when you're with your friends... so stop wasting your time waiting for someone to talk to you and go have fun...with your friends...  
  
Kagome laughed and put the book down. "That was a short chapter! But it was good anyways." 


	3. Ch3

The Book  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own any of these quotes or Inu Yasha  
  
Kagome rushed into her reading class just as the bell rang. Her reading teacher smiled at her. "Are you enjoying that book I gave you Kagome?" Kagome grinned "Yup!" She said as she took her seat. This chapter was called Inspirational Thoughts.  
  
Earn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow.  
  
To the world you're maybe one person but to one person you maybe the world. Always remember you're loved; never forget someone always cares.  
  
When you were born, everyone around you was smiling and you were crying. Live your life so that when you die, you're smiling and everyone around you is crying.  
  
Sometimes someone says something really small, and it just fits right into this empty place in your heart.  
  
Shoot for the moon. Even if you miss, you'll still land among the stars.  
  
If opportunity doesn't knock...build a door.  
  
If the world didn't suck a little bit, we'd all fall off it.  
  
Obstacles are those frightening things you see when you take your eyes off your goal  
  
Always smile even if it's a sad smile because sadder than a sad smile is the sadness of not knowing how to smile.  
  
Some people want it to happen, some wish it would happen...others make it happen. DESIRE  
  
You'll never know the worth of water till the well is dry.  
  
Don't dwell on what you can't change.  
  
No act of kindness, no matter how small, is ever wasted.  
  
This is your life and it's ending one minute at a time.  
  
Great opportunities to help others seldom come, but small ones surround us everyday  
  
Always reach further then you can grab  
  
No matter how many lemons there are, always be peachy.  
  
Minds are like parachutes--they only function when open.  
  
Live life to the fullest, go after your dreams and try your best. You may go a long way.  
  
Who you are makes a difference. Thanks for being you!!  
  
You will never find time for anything. If you want time, you must make it.  
  
Reality is wrong. Dreams are for real.  
  
If life gives you lemons, make lemonade.  
  
Time isn't wasting you, you are wasting time. Get on with your life and make people proud of you!  
  
Life's a garden...Dig It  
  
You go girl!!  
  
Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind.  
  
'That was really short.' Thought Kagome, shutting her book with a snap, and ran out the door to her next class. 


	4. Ch4

The Book  
  
Inu Yasha chased after Kagome. "Hey Kagome! You forgot your..." He wasn't watching where he was going and tripped. "Book..." He groaned and got up. 'Let's see what she's readin' He thought, flipping the book open to a chapter titled Poems  
  
Never say I love you, if it isn't really there Never talk about feelings, if you really don't care Never hold my hand, if you're gonna break my heart Never say you are gonna, if you don't plan to start Never look into my eyes and all you do is lie Never say hello if you really mean goodbye If you really mean forever, Then please say you'll try .. Never say forever.. Because forever makes me cry...  
  
I'll be there to say I care I'll be there when there's time to spare I'll be there when you need a friend I'll be there till the end I'll be there when we say goodbye I'll be there when you start to cry.  
  
I Love You I always will Your sweet kisses and hugs My heart they fill You mean the world to me and much much more I'd even give my life for you the one I adore I know we'll be together forever We were meant to be For you to be with only me  
  
What is an angel to me? It's this girl I see, right in front of me perfect skin, perfect eyes, perfect hair, just perfect. for her to notice me, would be a dream a dream come true, maybe one day, she'll say, I love you but for now she will just be, an angel to me...  
  
Somewhere there's someone who dreams of your smile and finds your presence in life worthwhile. So when you are lonely remember it's true somebody somewhere is thinking of you.  
  
You kissed me then dissed me, But now you say you miss me, You used me, confused me, But you don't wanna lose me, You Don't talk to me, You Don't acknowledge me anymore, I'm just another score  
  
I'll cry to myself Every night after I leave you I can't think of when I'll have to leave you but I know it's going to be here soon. I have to face it all though I don't want to. tell myself forget it and who cares. but it's no use becuase I love you and I always will May God be with you The one I love The one I'll never see again.  
  
I loved you from the start but you broke us apart I can't believe you ditched me for all I wanted is you to kiss me baby I would have loved you forever as long as you promised to love me from the start  
  
I thought you were my best friend I thought we were friends till the end I thought you would always be there for me- in rain or shine I thought you'd be there all the time I thought you were my real TRUE friend I thought what we were going through would sometime mend But I guess I was wrong Our friendship isn't really that strong  
  
I love it, The scent of your hair The beauty of your eyes The feel in your hands I love it all You make life seem all the better You make life seem like there's no tomorrow You make me feel like never holding back But that's just you, And this is life... Why does it seem like your always far away Not close to me, where I can say I love you, I love you, I love you  
  
In the darkness I sit, absorbing it all in. Letting the pain surge through every inch of my body. Succumbing to it's sting. And I laugh to myself because I truly believed you loved me...  
  
10 things I hate about you.. 1.I hate it when your mad at me. 2.I hate the way you look at me. 3.I hate the way you care for me. 4.I hate the way you love me. 5.I hate the way hold me. 6.I hate the way you laugh with me. 7.I hate the way you talk to me. 8.I hate the way you say forever. 9.I hate the way you stay with me. 10.But most of all I hate it wishing you were there.  
  
When I look into your eyes I see what we could be why don't you follow me we could be together and in our wonderland the world will be the fairy tale and I as the princess shall be saved by the prince's true love kiss  
  
A dream is a wish your heart makes when your fast asleep in dreams you may loose your heart aches whatever you wish for you keep have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come smiling through no matter how your heart is grieving...If you keep on believing the dreams that you wish will come true  
  
The Glittering Star Beyond the horizon, behind the hills  
  
Amongst the blackness, In the squint of your eye, Within the deepness of your heart, Deep down inside Where the fire's burns wide Into the point where nothing is seen Amongst the silence of the galaxy, Drifting into infinity Just beyond the vanishing point  
  
Day by day Night by night Kiss by kiss Touch by touch Step by step I fall in love  
  
No madder if your sad or blue there's always someone who has it worse than you Some times you got to pay your dues so don't worry just push on through  
  
When I look in your eyes I still go crazy No my heart just can't hide That old feeling in side You know when I look in your eyes I go crazy  
  
Inu Yasha made a face. 'Most of these are mushy poems. Ah, well, I liked some of them, but now to return this stupid book to Kagome.' 


	5. Ch5

The Book  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own any of these quotes or Inu Yasha  
  
Sango moaned and she picked up another one of Kagome's left behind items. 'Hey! It's a book. I wanna read some.' She flipped open to a chapter that read: On Life  
  
Be careful of your thoughts, for your thoughts become your words. Be careful of your words, for your words become your actions. Be careful of your actions, for your actions become your habits. Be careful of your habits, for your habits become your character. Be careful of your character, for your character becomes your destiny.  
  
When I do right, no one ever remembers. When I do wrong, no one ever forgets.  
  
Ever noticed how all women's problems begin with men? MENtal illnes....MENstrual cramps...MENtal breakdown....MENopause...GUYnocologist  
  
If you like a person, and you tell them... they hate you afterwards... if you like a person, and don't tell them, you find out they liked you, and now you lost your chance, and they wonder why I am so fcking confused  
  
No one dies a virgin... life screws us all!  
  
I used to have a handle on life, but then it broke.  
  
Experience is the hardest teacher, it gives you the test first and then the lesson.  
  
If it's not alright, it's not the end.  
  
Life is like a piñata...Take a chance and whack it!  
  
I hope your life is like toilet paper, long and useful.  
  
A dieters worst nightmare...a friend who can eat ANYTHING......and not gain a pound.  
  
See a penny pick it up and all day long you'll have: A penny  
  
Life in general is a little less interesting than getting stabbed in the eye with a pencil.  
  
If a women tells you she's 20 and she looks 16 she's 12, if she tells you she's 26 and looks 26 she's damn near 40  
  
Life's a btch, but you still gotta live it.  
  
The thing I fear most isn't to die, it's just the opposite, it's to stay alive.  
  
Sango cracked up as read the last few quotes. "I'm gonna have to ask Kagome if I can borrow this book." 


End file.
